


Class Acts

by deplore



Series: kink bingo [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Body Worship, Class Fantasies, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi hires Nijimura to clean the pool. He has absolutely no ulterior motives for why he'd do such a thing.</p><blockquote>
  <p>Coincidentally, the windows in Akashi’s room happen to face the pool. There also just happens to be a window right in front of Akashi’s desk, which means he really can’t help but look out the window whenever he happens to look up from his biology textbook, down towards the empty pool where Nijimura is on his hands and knees scrubbing. And naturally, Akashi can’t help that he happens to have exceptionally sharp vision. </p>
  <p>“This was a good idea,” Akashi murmurs to himself as he sets his textbook down, propping his head up on his hands as he stares at Nijimura hard at work.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Class Acts

When Nijimura mentions that he’s looking for a part-time job to help make household ends meet, as his boyfriend, Akashi feels _compelled_ to offer him one. It only makes sense, since Nijimura is in need and Akashi is perfectly capable of giving it: with a mansion as big as the Akashi residence, there is always work to be done. Nijimura takes the offer without thinking twice, and they arrange for Nijimura to come over on the weekend, and he shows up right on time at 1PM.

“Summer is here, so I thought it’d be nice to get the pool cleaned,” Akashi tells him, deliberately making the choice to not mention the fact that nobody has used the pool in years.

Nijimura’s jaw drops a little when the pool is uncovered. “That’s incredible,” he mutters. “How does a pool get that damn _filthy_?”

“The mold is somewhat more severe than I anticipated it would be,” Akashi admits, eyeing the bottom of the pool with measured distaste. “Should I give you something else to do?”

“Nah, I got it,” Nijimura replies, even as he grimaces.

“Then, I’ll be in my room. Call me if you need anything,” Akashi tells him.

“Yeah, yeah. I got it,” Nijimura replies, waving him off.

Coincidentally, the windows in Akashi’s room happen to face the pool. There also just happens to be a window right in front of Akashi’s desk, which means he really can’t help but look out the window whenever he happens to look up from his biology textbook, down towards the empty pool where Nijimura is on his hands and knees scrubbing. And naturally, Akashi can’t help that he happens to have exceptionally sharp vision. 

“This was a good idea,” Akashi murmurs to himself as he sets his textbook down, propping his head up on his hands as he stares at Nijimura hard at work.

 

 

 

 

An hour into the task, Akashi goes outside to offer Nijimura a bottle of water to drink. “Thanks, Akashi,” Nijimura says, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand as he pulls himself back up into a standing position.

“You’re quite welcome,” Akashi replies. He watches carefully as Nijimura uncaps the bottle and tilts his head back as he drinks, paying particular attention to the way his throat moves when he swallows. Nijimura ends up downing half of it before dumping the rest of over his head – some of the water splashes onto his shirt, and Akashi suddenly feels somewhat thirsty himself.

Nijimura sighs before shaking a few stray droplets out of his hair. “I needed that,” he says.

“Just let me know if you want anything else, Nijimura-san,” Akashi tells him, because Akashi Seijuurou is an extremely helpful person, and likes to see that everybody’s needs are met, _especially_ people who are working hard at performing manual labor.

 

 

 

By 4PM, Akashi has made little to no headway into his schoolwork, but because he’s very polite and thoughtful, he decides to make his third trip in so many hours to offer Nijimura refreshments. Nijimura has made far more progress into cleaning the pool than Akashi has into his math assignment, and seems close to finishing. “Do you want to stay for dinner?” Akashi asks, handing Nijimura another bottle of water. His father has been gone for the past week on business and Akashi suspects that the household staff enjoys the rare occasions when Akashi invites somebody over because of an underlying fear that their young master is growing up maladjusted, so he doesn’t imagine it will be difficult to make the arrangements.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Nijimura says.

“And a shower,” Akashi replies, because Nijimura’s shirt is drenched through with sweat – though Akashi probably finds that significantly less disgusting than he feels like he should.

Nijimura takes a few sips of water, and then says, “Akashi, you know that I know that you’re staring at me from your window, right?”

Akashi doesn’t answer, which is pretty much as good as an answer.

“I knew it,” Nijimura says, raising an eyebrow.

“I am not going to apologize,” Akashi informs him.

Nijimura whacks him over the head lightly – it’s one of those gestures that Akashi only puts up with because it’s Nijimura delivering it, though he still can’t help but wince slightly. “I wasn’t asking for one, but since you put it that way, I want one now,” Nijimura replies, and leans in for a kiss.

“Wait,” Akashi says, and puts his hand up so Nijimura’s lips meet his fingers. “You’re still on the job right now. I am not going to distract you from the work I hired you to do.”

Nijimura gives him a withering look. “You’re the one who hired me to scrub your damn pool so that you could ogle me and _you’re_ giving _me_ a lecture on morals?” he grumbles.

“I hired you to scrub the pool so I could watch you,” Akashi says, rather shamelessly, “but also because I trust you to do a job thoroughly and to the fullest of your abilities.”

“You’re the worst,” Nijimura informs him, but there’s a certain exasperated tone of affection that he can’t quite hide.

 

 

 

Half an hour later, Nijimura is finished with the pool and Akashi has informed the house cook that he’ll be having company, issuing a quiet request to the rest of the staff to not bother them until they’re ready for dinner. “You can use the bathroom attached to my room,” Akashi tells Nijimura as they walk through the house, which is transparently an excuse to get Nijimura into his bedroom. The moment right after he closes the door behind him, Akashi steps towards Nijimura, so that the two of them are standing just short of pressed together and Akashi is speaking into the crook of Nijimura’s neck. “I feel like I ought to show my appreciation towards you. After all, the working class is the backbone of our society.”

“You are so fucking weird sometimes, Akashi,” Nijimura replies, but he doesn’t push Akashi away.

Akashi takes it as encouragement and reaches up to press his palm flat to Nijimura’s chest. “How should I appreciate you, then?” he asks.

One of the things that Akashi finds endearing about Nijimura is that Nijimura is so rarely open when talking about sex. “You try dirty talking one of your underclassmen sometime and see how you feel, it just doesn’t sit right,” Nijimura had told him once. Still, Nijimura’s got a fouler mouth on him than Akashi does, and time has made it easier to get over the mental wall of the upperclassman-underclassman relationship.

“Well, since _you’re_ so eager to please today, how about you try giving me some service?” Nijimura suggests.

Akashi narrows his eyes slightly before he smiles and skirts his fingers underneath the hem of Nijimura’s shirt. “I can do that,” he murmurs as he trails his hand upward. Nijimura’s abs are hard under his fingertips, and Akashi likes that Nijimura is firm to the touch. It makes him seem earthly and reliable and stable.  

He guides them to his bed and has Nijimura lie down on his stomach before climbing over him, taking his time as he pulls Nijimura’s shirt up and off. There are visible tan lines on Nijimura’s body, especially prominent around the neckline and arms. Akashi lowers himself carefully, straddling Nijimura’s body as he puts his hands on Nijimura’s shoulders, slowly rubbing circles into the muscle there. A massage probably isn’t exactly what Nijimura had in mind, but Akashi chooses to interpret his words liberally – besides, the way Nijimura’s body is relaxing underneath his touch makes it clear that Nijimura’s definitely fine with the way this is going. “Lower, more towards the small of my back,” Nijimura says, resting his head on his arms. He sighs languidly as Akashi obliges the request, humming in the back of his throat with approval. “I thought it was benchwarmers that get good at massaging, where’d _you_ pick this up?”

Akashi smiles slightly, even though Nijimura can’t see his expression. “You never know when a spare set of hands will be needed in case of emergency,” he replies before moving onto the next muscle group.

“Over-prepared,” Nijimura comments, but he’s obviously not complaining.

Akashi is, as with most things he puts his mind to, methodical and thorough in his work, and the stiffness in Nijimura’s body that had built up with all the kneeling and scrubbing he’d had to do melts away slowly.  When he’s finished, he leans in and kisses the back of Nijimura’s neck lightly, right at the first notch of the backbone, before he murmurs, “Why don’t you turn over, Shuuzou-san? I’ll do service to your front, too.”

There’s a certain inflection in the way Akashi says _service_ that makes it clear that he means something different from a massage. “Yeah,” Nijimura says, so Akashi gets up to let him rearrange.

After they’ve settled back in again, in more or less the same position except with Nijimura facing up, Akashi brushes his lips to Nijimura’s neck again, drawing his tongue across skin slowly. With his eyes the way they are, Akashi can see human reactions more clearly than other people can, which is of use in far more situations than on the basketball court: he can pick out all the sensitive spots on Nijimura’s body with ease, and he takes advantage of them to their fullest, nipping lightly at Nijimura’s collarbone. Nijimura is always vocal with what he likes, and the sound of him groaning spurs Akashi on further as Akashi continues working his way down, alternating between his fingertips and his tongue as he draws along the lines of Nijimura’s body. He pauses for a moment when he reaches the low of Nijimura’s stomach, looking up. There’s already an unmistakable tenting in the crotch of Nijimura’s shorts; Nijimura groans and shifts his weight, a tic that Akashi’s come to recognize as impatience

So Akashi pulls down his shorts and boxers, freeing Nijimura’s dick so that it stands, rather unabashedly. He presses his lips to the head of Nijimura’s cock in an open-mouthed kiss. It’d almost be a chaste gesture, if it weren’t for his location of choice.

“Hang on,” Nijimura says. Akashi looks up, giving him an inquisitive look, and Nijimura continues: “I mean, you wanna get off too, don’t you?”

“After you,” Akashi begins to reply, but Nijimura gives him a _look_ that triggers some strange, subconscious reaction to fall silent and just listen.

Nijimura reaches down and undoes Akashi’s belt, pulling his pants all the way off and exposing Akashi’s half-hard dick. With a few strokes, long and rough, Nijimura brings him to full mast before he pulls Akashi up, so that Akashi’s lying directly on top of him, the fronts of their bodies pressed together. With their relative heights, Akashi can look up and just about meet Nijimura’s gaze. Even without Nijimura saying anything, he can tell what Nijimura wants from him. “It is a bit,” Akashi says, pausing for a moment as he resists the urge to sigh – “ _embarrassing_ , in this position.”

“Hey, you said you were gonna service me, didn’t you?” Nijimura shoots back. His hands are resting on the small of Akashi’s back, and it’s a rather pleasant weight.  

“I did,” Akashi replies, and he doesn’t make a habit of going back on his word. He swallows and sighs lightly before tentatively grinding downwards so that their dicks rub against each other.

Nijimura leans in a little. “You can do better than that, can’t you?” he asks, probably because he knows very well that Akashi’s not above being goaded. Akashi resists the urge to huff at him in lieu of thrusting his hips again, with more resolution behind the motion this time, picking up confidence as he keeps on – Nijimura’s murmurs of encouragement help, too, although Akashi won’t admit it so much in words.

Once they find a good rhythm for both of them, the movement almost comes naturally. Nijimura’s hands have slipped to Akashi’s hips, and he’s holding them tight as he ruts back against Akashi’s thrusts. “Fuck,” Nijimura groans. “Keep going, don’t slow down – ”

Akashi dislikes losing control of himself in all situations, but the tingling sensation of pleasure building through his body is enough to throw caution to the wind and jerk his hips up erratically. It’s more a matter of circumstance than determination that he manages to hold out long enough that Nijimura comes first; he groans hard as he climaxes, accidentally smearing cum over his skin and Akashi’s shirt. Akashi’s not long after, and he only adds to the mess between them.

For a few moments, they lie boneless while Nijimura keeps his arms wrapped around Akashi, their breathing almost in sync with each other. Finally, though, Akashi props his chin up on Nijimura’s chest. “I think a shower and a change of clothes will be necessary if we want to look decent for dinner,” Akashi says lightly. “For the both of us. You can go first, if you like.”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind,” Nijimura replies, so Akashi lets him up.

As Akashi watches Nijimura walk to the bathroom, he reflects: _This was a_ really _good idea_.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Basketball Poet's Society OTP Battle... but then when I edited it, it became twice as long and also became porn. Probably to make up for the fact that I totally failed to write any explicit NijiAka porn for OTP Battle, haha.


End file.
